It Pays to Tell the Truth
by Kara1626
Summary: Abby and Kate get themselves into some trouble. But one of them is not as bright as the other... WARNING: Contains non-consensual spanking of adults.


**WARNING: Contains non-consensual spanking of adults.**

**NOTE: I don't usually write for NCIS, but I've had a couple of stories that wouldn't go away. Here's the first.**

"Ok, start talking," Gibbs growled at Abby.

"Gibbs, nothing happened, I swear," she whined. "We just went out to go to the store to get some more snacks and then we came right back here."

"You didn't go anywhere near that storage facility?"

"Um, nope. Just to the store and back."

Gibbs knew she was lying – Abby was, after all, the _worst_ liar ever. He'd deal with her later, but first, he wanted to hear Kate's side of the story. After a long glare, he turned and left Abby's office and headed for the squad room.

Abby relaxed as Gibbs turned on his heel and left. She wondered if he believed her. That glare he'd given her was pretty scary, but if he didn't believe her, wouldn't he have just turned her over right then and there? Shrugging, she turned back to her computer and said a quiet prayer for Kate.

* * * * *

"Kate!"

"Yes Gibbs?"

"With me."

As usual, he didn't wait to see if she was actually following him as he strode forcefully through the squad room and to the alcove by the stairs. Naturally, Kate did follow, but not without throwing a worried look at Tony. Uncharacteristically, he returned her look with a sympathetic one.

"What happened tonight?" Gibbs demanded. "And I want the truth."

Kate took a deep breath and bit her lip for a moment. She knew Gibbs had just come up from Abby's lab, so she was sure he knew what had happened – not that she would ever dare to lie to him.

"Abby and I went out to the store to pick up some snacks, figuring we'd be here all night. While we were out, McGee sent Abby a text message to say you all were heading out to check out a storage unit. And well, since Abby was driving, we ended up there. As soon as we saw your car pull around the corner, we high-tailed it back here."

"Did McGee tell you _why_ we were going to the storage unit?"

"No."

"He didn't tell you that we'd tracked Cmd. Riley there?"

"No."

"Did you try to talk Abby out of going to the storage unit?"

Kate looked down at the floor and played with the carpet with her toe. If anything, she'd encouraged Abby to go. Now that she knew their prime suspect was there – a suspect who had killed three women over the course of the preceding week – she regretted going, and even more, she regretting encouraging Abby to drive over there.

"Kate, I want an answer," Gibbs growled.

"No," she answered quietly.

Gibbs nodded knowingly. "Go back to your desk and get your things together. Be ready to go when I get back." He turned and left before Kate could ask where they were going. She decided that, given the circumstances, she didn't really want to know.

* * * * *

As soon as they'd gotten to the house, Gibbs had ushered Abby upstairs and barked instructions for Kate to stay put on the main level of the house.

Abby knew, the second she realized where they were going, that Gibbs knew that she'd lied and that what was coming was going to be bad. If she hadn't lied, he'd have punished her and Kate at NCIS quickly and it would have been all over. But she _had_ lied, and now she found herself in the guest bedroom at Gibbs' house facing a very angry boss.

"Did you lie to me, Abby?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked up at the tone of his voice. She heard not anger, but confusion. That, even more than the certain punishment she was facing, scared her. "Gibbs," she said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"I asked you a question, Abs." The sadness in his voice had been replaced once again with anger.

"I figured if you knew we had gone, you'd punish us."

"And what do you think I'm going to do now?" he growled. Abby looked at her hands in her lap. "Kate didn't have her weapon with her which means you and Kate put yourselves in danger, which is bad enough. But you don't _ever_ lie to me, Abby. Not ever! Do you understand me?" Abby nodded. "Answer me."

"I understand," she answered, her voice shaking. She couldn't believe she'd lied to try to get out of punishment. She hadn't done that in years. And she hadn't even thought about the fact that Kate had left her weapon in her desk when they'd left. What if Cmd. Riley had seen them?

Gibbs stood up and looked down at Abby sitting on the side of the bed. She looked so small and scared and reminded her, as she usually did in these situations, so much of Kelly. It hurt his heart, but he had to get the message across that putting herself in danger was a big deal. And he was pissed that she'd lied to him. Steeling himself, he started to unbuckle his belt.

"Turn over," he ordered. He was mildly surprised when Abby obeyed without protest. She stood up, turned around and bent over the side of the bed. He pulled his belt out of the loops and doubled it over. He positioned himself next to Abby and put a gentle hand on her back. Without a word, he delivered a hard spanking, covering her entire backside and the tops of her thighs three times before he stopped, put the belt down on the bed and pulled her up into a strong hug. He held her tight until her crying stopped.

"I love you, Abs. Don't you ever put yourself in danger like that again. And if you ever lie to me again, you'll find yourself right back here faster than you can blink. Got it?" He felt her nod into his chest and he planted one last kiss on the top of her head before he let her go.

* * * * *

Kate stood at the kitchen counter making a sandwich. She'd never gotten to eat the snacks she and Abby had bought and since she hadn't eaten since lunch, she was just about starving. She'd heard the muffled sounds of Abby being spanked and knew she was next. She turned around trying to look nonchalant when she heard Gibbs walk into the kitchen.

"Turn around," Gibbs ordered with an exasperated look.

Kate reluctantly obeyed and he put his hand on her back pushing her gently down so she was bent over the counter. He delivered five hard swats with his belt before took his hand off her back and started putting his belt back on.

Kate stayed bent over for a few seconds until she caught her breath. That had _hurt_! But she knew she'd gotten off easy. "That hurt!" she complained as she turned around rubbing her backside.

Gibbs grinned, "Good. If you ever do anything like that again, you'll find yourself getting a few more than that."

Kate nodded. "So…" she began carefully after a few uncomfortable moments, "I guess Abby lied?"

"What makes you think that?" Gibbs asked. He busied himself making a sandwich. Kate gave him a look but didn't answer. He let out a quick laugh as he started making a second sandwich. "Yeah, she lied. Aren't you glad you didn't?"

"She is," Abby said as she walked gingerly into the kitchen.

Gibbs pulled her into a side hug and grinned down at her. "You ok?" he asked kindly.

"I'll live," she pouted. She peeked up at Kate. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble, Kate," she said as she walked across the room and threw her arms around Kate's neck.

"It's ok," Kate said as she returned her friend's hug. "It's not like I tried to talk you out of it or anything," she shrugged.

Gibbs leaned against the island in the center of the kitchen and watched as his "daughters" dissolve into laughter over some inside joke. He smiled at his girls and bit into his sandwich. It would be a while before he would have to spank either of them again. If only he could get Tony to behave himself a bit longer after a punishment session. _That'll never happen_, he thought ruefully as he took another bite. But the girls? They'd be just fine.


End file.
